


Captured

by Foxi_baebae



Series: Ties that Bind [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxi_baebae/pseuds/Foxi_baebae
Summary: Naraku has more in mind than Kagome thinks when she is captured by him.





	1. Captured

**I make no profit from this fanfiction nor do I have any connection to Inuyasha. All writing credits for Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

 

14 days. That's how long she'd been here. She was sure of the time because he didn't even bother to put her in a windowless room, trusting the height from the window would be enough to deter her from jumping. Oh and the bindings. She couldn't forget the bindings, without them she probably would have tried jumping out the window again, even if there were probably jagged rocks below where the sea met the cliffside. Without them, she would have purified him into little ashy pieces of tentacles. Every day she watched the sun rise and grow high in the heavens until the darkness came to claim her. He was darkness. 

 

 

By the end of the first week, she knew something was off. It was all wrong. She should never have been there. Inuyasha should have found her already. That's not what was off. She hadn't been tortured yet - 

not that she wanted to be tortured- but she hadn't even been interrogated and one would think that when captured by one's arch nemesis one would be in a bit more distress- especially when one's nemesis is Naraku, the evil spider hanyou responsible for hundreds, if not thousands, of deaths. She was irritated

. She was extremely creeped out. But, as of yet, no physical or mental harm had been administered to one miko from the future. The only thing she had to put up with was a nightly 'visit'. Every dusk he would sweep into the room, and the creepiness would commence. He was followed by Kanna in all her pallid splendor, carrying a single tray of food, who merely deposited the tray on a table, bowed, and left. The first night she had laughed.

 

 

 

"You don't seriously expect me to eat this do you?" she spat, crossing her arms.

 

 

 

"Is the fare not to your tastes, miko?" Naraku inquired.

 

 

 

"It's probably poisoned," she reasoned.

 

 

 

At this, he lifted her chopsticks from the table, deftly picked a morsel of grilled squash and put it in his mouth. During this and while chewing and swallowing, his ruby colored eyes never left hers. Then, he slowly dragged his tongue across his upper lip. Disgusted, she looked down and away.

 

 

 

"You're immune to poison," she quipped, lowering her arms to her sides. 

 

 

 

"Nonetheless, miko, it is not poisoned. What reason would I have for poisoning such a lovely shard detector? If I wanted you dead or disabled, you would be already," he stated as he placed the chopsticks back on the tray, an amused glint in his red eyes.  

 

 

 

"Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it, Naraku. Inuyasha will find me and we'll finish this once and for all," Kagome replied smugly.

 

 

 

At Inuyasha's name, the amused glint transformed into a cruel and calculating shine. 

 

 

 

"We'll see, miko," he sneered, turning his back on her while exiting through the heavy wooden door. 

 

 

 

That was before the bindings. The bindings came after her first escape attempt on day four, through that godforsaken window. She had easily penetrated the barrier, which should have been a hint, but she didn't have time to be standing around counting her blessings.  With her back to the sea, she had started the steep climb down this rocky cliff. The surface of the stone was uneven and cut into the flesh of her hands as she attempted to navigate downwards. She probably would have let go when he spoke had she not been holding on for her very life. 

 

 

 

"Miko, you will not make it to the bottom unscathed," he intoned. 

 

She froze, slowly turning her head to glance over her shoulder. Floating behind her on a cloud of miasma was Naraku. Beside him floated Kagura on her feather, fan in hand. She turned back and bit back a curse. There was only one chance left; she hoped she would survive it! At once, Kagome pushed off with her arms and legs and let herself fall. Momentarily, Naraku's eyes widened and then his arms were under and around her, slowing her fall, letting them get closer to the sea below. 

 

 

 

"You shouldn't have done that, Kagome," he said darkly, narrowing his eyes at her. "My pets get hungry. It's cruel to tease them."

 

 

 

At his words, an aqua-colored leviathan jumped 100ft from the water. Kagome could see it's razor sharp teeth and armored exterior as it soared past. He flew straight up, the speed forcing her body to press into his arms and her eyes to squeeze shut. Once on level with her prison cell, he easily stepped through the broken window. He strode across the room and placed her on the bed as Kanna entered, a tray with medical supplies in her hands. Kagome held her hands in tightly closed fists causing some of the blood from her injuries to splatter on the crimson sheet below her. Enveloping her small fist in his larger hands, he pried her hand open to assess the damage. The worst scrapes were on the meat of her palm but she also had a few cuts on her fingertips. Taking a cloth from the tray, he dipped it in a salve which smelled familiar to her like something Kaede-baba had made. Gently, he dabbed the cloth against her palm to cleanse it. As she winced and hissed in pain, his eyes were glued to her hand.

 

 

 

"You deserve this pain," he proclaimed softly before raising his eyes to meet her cerulean ones. "For being such an idiot as to think you could escape me. You will  _never_ escape me, Ka-go-me."

 

Before she could speak, he lifted one injured finger to his lips and laved the bleeding digit with his tongue. Her purity sizzled against his dark youkai powers' attempts to seal the wound but still, the skin knit together. He repeated this act with each injured finger tip and left the speechless Kagome in a state of shock.

 

 

 

The next morning she awoke to silk bindings on her wrists and ankles. No matter what she tried, she could not unravel, untie, sever or gnaw her way out of them. The bindings were long so she could move a certain distance around the room, to the bathing area, to just short of the window, and to a few feet from the door. She tried to find what the ties were attached to but could only find they disappeared into the floor under the bed. All that afternoon she seethed. At dusk, she was anticipating Naraku's arrival and sat at the table glaring at the door. No one arrived and neither did her meals.

 

That night she dreamt of Inuyasha. The crimson eyes told her his demon side had taken control, but she wasn't afraid. How could she ever be afraid of her protector? He was holding her wrists above her head with one hand as the other lifted her raven hair to his face. He inhaled, taking her in, before sealing his lips to hers. The at first gentle touch became brutal. He dominated her, his tongue delving deep in her mouth and forcing hers in an intricate dance. Occasionally, he'd pull back to nip and suck on her lips until they felt bruised. Then, his hungry lips would feed on hers once more, stealing her breath and leaving her dizzy. The last time he pulled back he left her with one word...

"Mine"

 

When the morning light woke her, she grazed her lips with her finger tips-certain they were swollen from her dream. But that couldn't be. Dreams, even ones that felt as real as that one had, couldn't make your lips swollen. I must have bit them in my sleep, she thought as she held cool hands over her burning cheeks. After standing and stretching, she walked to her bathing corner. Behind the screen, she was surprised to see a full basin of steaming water large enough for her entire body. It was copper with black and purple irises painted on the sides. On the table holding her hand basin, was a mahogany box. Opening the box, Kagome found three bottles of oil labeled: jasmine, peony, and sweet olive. 

 

 

 "Fragrant," she said aloud. Then, she paused. Nothing is ever free, Kagome, she reasoned with herself. I haven't had a bath in six days she countered. Finally, she reasoned, I'll be better able to figure a way out of here after a bath. Shedding her uniform, she stepped into the tub with the jasmine bottle in hand. She lifted her arms as she sat down, trying to keep the silk ties from getting sodden. Then, as she opened the jasmine bottle she noticed the tie slip into the water and become surrounded with a purple aura. Touching it she realized the ties were being protected from the water, probably as a method of keeping them secure. Shrugging it off, Kagome relished  the steaming water, scrubbing herself clean and running her fingers through her long raven hair until the water cooled. 

 

 

 

Standing up in the tub, she noticed a cotton towel hanging on the screen. Grabbing it, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub. She froze. The bed had been made and a three layered kimono with complementary obi laid out on it. Her uniform was missing. Sighing and rubbing the towel against her wet hair, Kagome picked up the innermost slip layer of the kimono. Instead of the traditional cream or white, this was a deep blue. She fingered the ties on her wrists; they'd get all tangled in her clothes. Also, all her modern undergarments were in her bag. 

 

 

 

"No choice," she murmured, slipping it over her head and shoulders.

 

 

To her surprise, the ties went right through the slip as if it didn't exist. 

Wrapping her hair in the towel, she slipped her arms into the wide sleeves of a silvery white juban. Sitting on the futon, she examined the elaborately embroidered kimono. White gardenias and lilies had been sewn into the indigo silk. 

 

 

"What's the likelihood Naraku knows Hanakotoba*?" she wondered aloud. Smiling at that silly thought she shook her head in the negative. Tying the light green obi proved to be trial. She made a half decent bow in the back and admitted defeat. At least those ties wouldn't be tangled in her clothes all day.

 

 

"The worst thing about being stuck here is how boring it is," she thought sitting down on the futon. "At least if he'd give me my backpack, I could study. Oh no! I didn't bring my history textbook did I?"

 

 Kagome closed her eyes, thinking back to packing her bag. "No, no I didn't." 

 

 

She sighed in relief. So far, her secret was safe. She played with a lock of her hair and started humming. As she continued the song, Kagome braided sections of her hair. Eventually, she was laying on her stomach waving her legs in the air, the end of the kimono slipping up around her knees. That was what she looked like when Kanna and Kagura opened the door. Startled, Kagome looked over her shoulder, eyes and mouth open and round. 

 

 

"So he likes the little girl look," Kagura thought as she walked in ahead of Kanna, "Oh well, better her than me." 

 

 

Kagome sat up on the bed as Kanna brought in her breakfast tray. There was a simple meal of miso soup, rice and vegetables. 

 

 

 

"Why are you here Kagura?"

 

 

 "Naraku sent me to inquire if you needed anything." 

 

 

"My freedom. Oh and you could take these bindings off me" 

 

 

"Other than that. Naraku went through your bag and noted you have scrolls."

 

 

"Books, they're called books, not scrolls." 

 

 

"Books. Well, he looked at your books and realized you must be educated and therefore bored."

 

 

"What does Naraku care if I'm bored? I'm his prisoner."

 

 

"Naraku prefers his guests...entertained."

 

 

"Prisoner and what does he care? Kagura, what does he want from me?"

 

 

Kagura paused, eyeing the pure miko looking at her with such an earnest face.

 

 

"That I cannot say."

 

 

At that statement, Kagome's face fell and she looked down at her full plate. She picked up her chopsticks, and began eating. She did not notice Kagura watching her eat with distaste before smiling.

 

 

"Perhaps Naraku finds you entertaining."

 

 

Kagome looked up and squeaked "Me?"

 

 

"Mmhmm, you are quite unique." 

 

 

"I've always thought I'm rather ordinary."

 

 

"You may have felt ordinary, but you are not. You are the protector of the Shikon jewel."

 

 

"Yeah but that's seemed more like a curse."

 

 

"Even curses can be extraordinary. Would you care for some books then?" 

 

 

"Sure. I'm still not sure why he cares if I'm bored but it's better than sitting here doing nothing."

 

 

"I will inform Naraku."

 

 

 Kagura got up to leave as she neared the door Kagome said:

 

 

"Kagura, he's going to want something for this isn't he?"

 

 

 Kagura paused, facing the door and softly replied: "Everything has a price, miko."

 

 

Later that day the sun shone warmly in the room and Kagome fell back asleep on the futon. When she awoke, a pile of her books was sitting on the small table across the room from her bed.On the top was the smallest book, a romance novel with a red rose on it's cover. She would have chosen a manga but she didn't want her curious, mostly illiterate friends looking at the racy content she was partial to. This way she could read what she wanted in more privacy. Hopefully, Naraku's reading level was on par with her friends. Picking up the book, Kagome opened it to the last chapter she had read and started reading. She read until she finally admitted she couldn't see the kanji anymore. 

 

 

"It really is a steamy novel," she thought, still picturing the dark haired mystery man stealing a kiss from the heroine. The kisses weren't racy but they were her favorite part. She sat up as the door opened, revealing Kanna's ghostly glow and rather full dinner tray. From around the corner of the doorframe, Naraku appeared. His red eyes latched onto her blue ones as she scrambled to stand. 

 His rich clothing seemed more relaxed, the shirt open to reveal a bit of his broad chest. He gestured for her to take a seat .Kanna lit candles around the room. As she made her way to her seat she asked:

 

"What do you want, Naraku?" 

 

"A dinner partner, for starters"

 

"And then?"

 

"We'll discuss it over dinner."

 

Kanna placed their empty bowls in front of them. There was rice, fish, steamed shellfish, miso soup,  a variety of vegetables, fresh plums, and a small bottle of sake. Kagome waited for Naraku to move first. It seemed like he was always staring at her. Tonight was no exception. Kagome kept her eyes lowered at first. When he moved to put rice in his bowl, she met his eyes and said "itadakimasu"  _Her_  mother taught her manners. He went to pour her a glass of sake and she grabbed the top of the cup. 

 

 

"No sake."

 

 

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You are refusing my hospitality?" 

 

 

"I'm not old enough to drink," slipped out of her mouth.

 

 

Naraku's eyes sparkled in amusement."You are old enough to marry and bear sons, yet you are too young to drink sake."

 

 

"My family has forbade it," Kagome said quickly, internally panicking. "Because I'm a miko."

 

 

Looking bemused, Naraku raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Kanna appeared with a pitcher of water. Kagome sat the cup back on the table and Kanna poured her a glass. Naraku sipped his sake and watched Kagome eat.  

 

 

" I find it fascinating that you not only read but are educated in sciences as well."

 

 

"Yeah..well, it helps for my healing skills."

 

 

"I believe few mikos have your particular skills and knowledge. Your texts are also quite exceptional." 

 

 

"They are commonplace where I'm from."

 

 

"And your..literature is most scandalous. I never knew mikos were quite so indecent."

 

 

Kagome turned ten shades of red and almost choked at his words. 

 

 

"You..you read?"

 

 

"Why of course. I pride myself on gaining knowledge wherever it can be found.I am glad to have found you such an accomplished female."

 

 

"What does it matter to you? Besides, in the skills I need here I'm not nearly as accomplished as Kikyo-"

 

 

"Kikyo is a hypocritical prude. She beds Inuyasha while maintaining she is of the highest purity. All of her so-called good acts are in fact self-serving. DO NOT compare yourself to her."

 

 

"Why not, everyone else does."

 

 

"I do not and I do not wish to speak of her. Tell me, do you like the kimono?"

 

 

Kagome blinked and said questioningly:

 

 

"Yes, it's a very high quality."

 

 

"And beautiful?"

 

 

"It's very beautiful," she said softly.

 

 

"It pales in comparison to you, Kagome."

 

 

Kagome opened her mouth. She shut it. She raised a finger to start yelling and stopped, looking thoughtful. Maybe she misheard.

 

 

"What did you say?"

 

 

"I said it's beauty pales in comparison to yours, Kagome."

 

 

"Because I look like Kikyo?"

 

 

Naraku slammed his fist on the table and spat: "You're nothing like Kikyo!"

 

 

Kagome looked down at her now empty bowl. 

 

 

"Why would you say something like that? What do you want from me, Naraku?" 

 

 

"You"

 

 

"Me what?" 

 

 

"I want you, Kagome. I want your everything. I want your conversation, your innocence, your passion, your full lips pressing against mine. I want your love and devotion. I want you to smile only for me and to wrap your shapely legs around me. I want the taste of you in my mouth as I hear you call out my name in ecstasy. I. Want. You."

 

 

 

 

 

"No." she flatly replied, her face flushed but unimpressed.

 

 

"Your refusal is pointless. I will make you mine in every way."

 

 

"I meant I don't believe you. I actually can't believe you think I'd fall for the bad-boy-has-fallen-in-love routine. As if you even love."

 

 

"Love, obsession, devotion. I'm capable of more than you think. Don't underestimate me. I'm no boy, Ka-go-me.  Every bit of me is full grown demon."

 

 

"Except the human part."

 

 

"The better to please you with, my love."

 

 

"How many of my books did you read?!"

 

 

"I intend to read all of them. I returned the ones I had finished. Although, my favorite was the rose book. I've always felt a little pain spices up pleasure. I can tell by your taste in literature that you feel the same."

 

"I don't know what you are trying to do but your words are not going to affect me." 

 

 

"I think my words affect you very much but if you prefer actions..."

 

 

Naraku suddenly stood and circled the table around to Kagome. Startled, Kagome fell back on her ass and elbows. 

 

 

"How tempting you look," Naraku purred as he pulled her by her arm up against him. With his other arm Naraku swept Kagome's legs from the floor and carried her the few steps to the bed. His scent of musk and sandalwood filled her nose as her heartbeat increased. It seemed like all her senses were working overtime as she pressed against his chest, feebly trying to increase the distance between them.

 

"What...what are you doing?" she shrieked as he sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

 

 

" Have no fear. I'm merely tasting you," Naraku said softly, entwining his fingers in her hair and leaning his face towards hers. 

 

 

"No, no!" Kagome shouted, turning her head away and shoving against his chest. "You won't be my first kiss."

 

 

"First?" Naraku asked, pausing, his bewildered tone causing Kagome to look at him.

 

 

"Yes, my first kiss," she plead desperately. Suddenly, the ties on her arms and legs went taut, pinning her limbs. A sweet smile appeared on Naraku's face, terrifying in it's incongruence to his actions and dark nature. 

 

 

"My pure one. I will endeavor to be your first in every way," Naraku murmured, his eyes falling shut as his lips descended on Kagome's. When she tried to turn her head away again, his hand on the back of her neck held her in place. He sucked on her upper and lower lip in turn before lightly poking at her clenched teeth with his tongue. Frustrated, he pulled back and began kissing her neck up to her earlobe. 

 

 

"Won't you give me a better taste, sweet one?" Naraku plead in her ear. 

 

 

"Never,"

 

 

"I'll just have to resort to more devious means," he warned playfully, leaning up to catch her eye.

 

 

She just closed her eyes tightly against his penetrating stare. Naraku laid her on the bed, the bindings adjusting to the new position and laid next to her, propped on an elbow. 

 

 

"This really is a beautiful kimono," he said as he fingered the hem over her breast. "I made all of the pieces especially for you. Except the obi. I'm not sure I'm that fond of the obi."

 

 

 

As he spoke, his hand trailed down to the obi at her waist and with a single sharp claw, he sliced through it. At the sound of the ripping cloth and the feel of loosening clothing, Kagome's eyes shot open. Her panicked cerulean orbs met his seductive red ones before he looked down at his hand on the fold of her kimono. He moved closer and pulled back the indigo and white layers, leaving her in the midnight blue silk slip. The ties again went straight through the clothing. The air felt cool against her perspiring skin and against her will, her nipples hardened. His hand ghosted around her full breasts as her chest began heaving with her panicked breathing. Deftly, he caught and tweaked a nipple while leaning down to take advantage of Kagome's open-mouthed gasp. His tongue probed and caressed as his lips moved against hers. His hand remained on her breast, pads of his fingers lightly stroking her aching nipple through the dark cloth. Kagome thrashed her legs against the sensations. Why did this feel so good? While virginal, she recognized the stirrings of desire range across her body but this was so much more than anything she'd felt while touching herself. Finally, the kiss ended and Naraku leaned his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily.

 

 

 

"You taste better than I ever dreamed," Naraku chuckled. "And your scent, it's intoxicating. I can only imagine what it's like when you're in heat."

 

 

"You'll never find out," she seethed, furious at her feelings of desire and the lost of her first kiss. "Inuyasha will come for me-"

 

 

"You and I will be the only ones cumming in this room, Ka-go-me," Naraku interrupted, eyes narrowing at her in displeasure. "Me in you and you all over my cock. I wanted to spoil you, but it seems you prefer to be disciplined." 

 

 

 

Sitting up, he leaned his back against the wall. The bindings loosened a little and he flipped her over and onto his lap. She could feel the outline of his hard cock against her side as he pulled her closer and raised the blue slip over her ass. The ties went taut again and Naraku caressed the skin he had just laid bare. Kagome's scream came out muffled from being pressed into the bed sheets. Smack! echoed through the room. Kagome felt heat burning across her cheeks as her nerves fired. He slapped her three more times in rapid succession. She could feel the pressure of his other hand on her back as he fell into a rhythm of hard steady slaps to her raw behind.She didn't want to cry, she tried to release her emotion by yelling and thrashing as much as she could. It just wouldn't end, that shooting pain against her sore and heated skin, and the jolts resonated down to her already sensitive clit. Every few strokes she felt she was getting wetter. It seemed like an eternity until he stopped, hovering his hand over her abused skin as she caught her breath. 

 

 

"A real demon disciplines an unruly mate," he recited, lightly running his fingertips across her red flesh. 

 

 

"We aren't mates!" she sobbed pulling against the bindings.

 

 

"Not yet," Naraku began as his dipped his fingers down to her labia lips, stroking betwen the slick petals and grazing her swollen clit with some wetness. "But soon."

 

The ties went slack and she scrambled on hands and knees off his lap, turning her abused cheeks away from him and  squeezing her thighs together. He stood up and strode to the door to leave. As he opened it, he turned to lock gazes with the young woman kneeling on the bed. He slowly brought his hand to his lips and sucked on his cum slicked fingers. She shuddered and he smirked before walking out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Hanakotoba = the Japanese art of assigning meanings to flowers; white lilies symbolize purity, white gardenias symbolize a secret love

itadakimasu- polite way of expressing gratitude to whoever cooked the meal


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Naraku's perspectives after the spanking.

  **I make no profit from this fanfiction nor do I have any connection to Inuyasha. All writing credits for Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome let herself fall onto the bed sobbing. Rolling to her side, she wrapped her arms around her herself and pulled her knees up. She felt the lingering warmth of the silk robes below her and stopped sobbing as she remembered his words "I made all the pieces especially for you." Jolting up she shoved the kimono layers to the floor, not wanting any part of him to be touching her. The slip she kept on, not wanting to be naked any more than wearing something he made. She was hot and cold, the sweat on her body now chilling her; the heat of her pain doing nothing for the chill in her heart. Reaching down, she hissed as her bruised ass muscles stretched. Her shaking fist grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to her ears. Just as quickly, she shoved them away from her face. They smelled like him. She laid there taking shuddering breathes. 

 

" It could have been worse," a part of her said. 

 

"He spanked me! He touched me there," her consciousness indignantly replied.

 

"He didn't rape you," the voice reminded.

 

"Yeah, he just molested me," she thought bitterly. An eerie calm came over her.

 

"Why didn't he rape me?" she wondered. " Does he just think he has all the time to do whatever..."

 

His noxious, sweet smile flashed in her mind.

 

"Or does he really believe he loves me?" she considered. 

 

"Naraku's crazy," the voice whispered. "Look around you. Look at what he gave you."

 

Kagome thought back to the sumptuous meal, the elaborate kimono, the fragrant bathing oils, the books. Even her furniture was high quality. She had a damn copper tub and full length mirror. Was she just so used to mirrors and fragrant soap in her time she forgot what they cost to make in the feudal era? Why would he give her that? 

 

"Why does he always show up with dinner?" the voice prompted.

 

"Does...does he think it's a date!" Kagome thought incredulously. "Naraku was... wooing her? So Kami-sama, Kouga and Hojo weren't enough, you had to make Naraku obsessed with me. Like I don't have enough trouble in my life trying to protect that cursed rock!"

 

There was no response. Kami-sama never responded. 

 

"I can't lose hope," she thought. "I've got to work smarter, not harder."

 

The feeling of Naraku's hard length pressed into her side leapt in her mind. She felt her face grow red and rubbed her thighs together. 

 

"Ugh I feel so gross. I'm sticky," she internally complained. At that reminder, she realized how tight her core felt. Her clit throbbed in neglect. 

 

"Disgusting. I got so fucking worked up," she sneered mentally at herself before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. "It's just my body, not my mind. It's just my body, not my mind. It's just my body-but it's MY body! It shouldn't react to  _him_ , to _that_. I have to keep him from doing that to me, making me feel that way. I'm a bad liar...but maybe I can play Naraku. Nothing drastic, just taking it step by step. Let him think he's winning."

 

Kagome shut her eyes, steady now that she had a plan. She tried to rest but she still felt dirty. Carefully, she got up and limped over to her bathing area. Her ass was so bruised it even hurt to walk. 

 

She took a small cloth from the table and dipped it in the cool water in her hand basin, soaking it. Limping the few steps to the mirror, Kagome spread her knees and knelt in front of it. Taking the cloth, she lightly wiped away her wetness. Her pained expression met her gaze in the mirror as she folded the cloth and kept wiping all signs of her attraction away.

 

 She held the cool cloth against her burning core and exhaled. It helped ease the throbbing a bit. Laying the soiled cloth in the empty basket by the mirror, Kagome examined her face in the mirror. She opened her mouth slightly and tilted her head up. Her lips looked bruised and her hair needed a good brushing. 

 

"That's one thing he didn't give me," she thought snidely as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. 

 

Sighing, she slowly stood and walked somewhat successfully to the bed. Laying on her stomach, Kagome pulled the covers up her back and shut her eyes. Exhaustion hit and she fell into a restless slumber.

 

~Meanwhile~ 

 

Walking out the door, Naraku relished the taste of her desire in his mouth. He strode confidently down the halls to his room overlooking the garden. Kanna's mirror was resting in its stand by the window. Naraku smirked and took his usual seat in the wide low window frame. 

 

Lifting his fingers to his nose, he inhaled his miko's scent. It was working. The herbs in her food were giving him just the edge he needed. When her heartbeat increased, all that lovely blood would go rushing and wake up all the sensitive parts of her. That spanking he gave her would just have been punishment to some, but with the herb in her system for days now, it was only part pain for her. 

 

"It had obviously affected her," he thought, ignoring that he had kissed and played with her. "She was so soaked." 

 

His cock was aching at this point. He inhaled a deep breath of her scent again. 

 

"She is perfect, but you have to wait," he reminded himself. "It's only the beginning. I don't just want to bury my cock in those sweet folds; I want everything. She'll give so much more freely. I just have to win her. I will make her mine."

 

Reaching in his hakama, Naraku flicked his magic at the mirror, activating it.

 

"Kagome," he whispered, taking his cock in hand. 

 

Her tear-streaked face appeared on the mirror's surface. She was laying in bed, trembling for him. He smiled gently, the moon and mirror light casting shadows  on his face. A variety of expressions were flitting across her beautiful face. Her eyes widened and then determination crossed her features. He started slowly stroking himself as he watched her trying to relax. Then, she got up, moving to the bathing area. 

 

"What are you doing, my sweet?" he thought, switching the view to the large mirror he placed in the room. He winced as he watched her limp closer to the mirror. 

 

"I didn't want to hurt her," he reasoned. He grinned wickedly. "Yes, I did. I wanted that tight ass to feel my strokes, to be marked by me. I want her thinking of me in every moment, so I had to make her pain last every moment I'm not in her presence." 

 

His focus shifted back to her in the mirror. She was getting on her knees! He groaned gripping his cock and stroking harder as he watched her hand slip between her thighs. The white of the cloth caught his eye. All her moisture wasted. She paused, holding the wet clothes against her core. 

 

"Her pussy must be burning for me." Naraku smirked, rubbing pre-cum around the head of his cock. "Don't worry, my sweet. Soon, I'll lap your cream straight from the source and blow cool air across your fevered flesh."

 

His stroking sped up as she leaned over to throw the cloth in the nearby basket, unwittingly letting him peek at her full breasts. She angled her face up, pushing her tits and lips out, and looking straight at him. Her mouth was open. Imagining those full lips around his hard cock had him spurting cum over his lowered hakamas. He panted as he watched her run her hand through her tousled hair. 

"Kagome," he moaned in satisfaction as she got up, going back to bed and falling asleep. He stood, removing his hakamas and wiping his cum on them. Stripping off his kimono, he bunched both articles of clothes together, throwing them over his bare shoulder. Now fully nude, he called for Kanna.

 

"Bring me the cloth in the miko's laundry basket," he ordered as the expressionless void spirit appeared. 

 

Picking up his discarded clothing, Kanna backed away into the shadows to fulfill her master's orders. Naraku's bare feet padded across his bedroom to the large wardrobe in the corner. Opening the doors, he fingered the elaborate kimonos in their variety of colors. She'd be fiery tomorrow. He chose a deep blood red kimono embroidered with yellow camellias and golden chrysanthemums. Opening drawers, he then picked out a yellow juban, red slip, and golden obi. He laid the silks on a nearby table as Kanna reappeared. 

 

"Master" she bowed, offering the white cloth to him.

 

"Dismissed," he snapped as he took the damp cloth from her hand. He walked back to the window, cloth in hand. He sat, one knee propped up, looking out over his vast gardens, and unfolded the cloth. Kagome's natural lubrication glittered in the moonlight before Naraku raised the cloth to his lips, kissing it then, licking her essence off his lips. His cock began to stiffen again and he leaned his head back against the wood window frame, the hand holding the cloth slipping down to envelop his cock. 

 

 

hakamas - pants

meaning of yellow camellias - longing; waiting for the one you love 

golden chrysanthemums - royalty, a life of ease, wholeness


	3. Playing the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kagome and Naraku create game plans for dealing with the other.

  **I make no profit from this fanfiction nor do I have any connection to Inuyasha. All writing credits for Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

She slept through most of the morning, not wanting to face the day. She had slept fitfully all night because of her sore behind. Her dry mouth finally brought her to her feet. The smell of water drew her to her bathing area. The tub was full of steaming water again. A clay cup and pitcher of water sat on the nearby table, as well as the bathing oils. Still walking slowly, Kagome made her way to the table and poured herself a glass before drinking it and doing it again. 

 

"I better check the damage," she thought as she turned to face the mirror.

 

When in front of the mirror, she turned to look over her shoulder and lifted the hem of the slip. There were some fading bruises running the length of her cheeks.

 

"Advanced healing from miko powers comes in handy," she speculated silently. "I've got to get out of here." 

 

Dropping the hem and walking over to that mahogany box, she opened it and stared at the bathing oils. Briefly she considered not bathing as a deterrent to his advances. Then, she considered he might forcibly bath her. That was not something she wanted to experience. She chose the sweet olive oil and smoothly pulled the slip over her head. Before climbing in the tub, she hesitated. It would hurt at first.  

 

"Gotta be strong," she hissed as she climbed in the tub and the sweltering heat of the water kissed her flesh.

 

She imagined the water washing away every vestige of Naraku that had been left on her. Pouring some oil in a palm, Kagome trailed an oil slicked finger up from her palm up to her shoulder, ignoring the trailing silk tie. Painting the oil down her body served as a distraction. This was her body, she was touching it, reclaiming it. Putting her oil soaked hand under the water, Kagome ran the hand down her abdomen and through her pubic curls before rubbing it along her thighs. Dunking her head under the water, she wished again for a brush. She just knew her naturally wavy hair would frizz out. 

 

Soaking in the hot water eased her bruised glutes. Carefully, she stood and climbed out of the copper tub. Snatching the off-white towel hanging on her divider screen, Kagome wrapped it around her naked body. There, laying on her bed was a new set of clothing. Standing in front of the finely crafted silk kimono, Kagome paused. Part of the sex appeal of a kimono was undressing a woman. He might leave her alone if she only wore the slip...or he might go straight to ravishing her. Wearing the extra layers would at least give her more time to plan. She needed that time. 

 

Taking off the towel, Kagome slipped the red slip over her head and settled it over her hips. The pale yellow of the juban matched the kimono's embroidered chrysanthemums perfectly. Picking up the golden obi, Kagome looked down at the bed again. There was a jeweled comb and some cloth laying on the straightened sheets. She took extra time to tie the obi, opting for a more elaborate bow. As she wasn't in practice with tying these bows, it took her several minutes to craft one successfully. While she tied it, she sensed the objects for youki and finding none thought:

 

"I shouldn't accept a gift from him. Is this an apology for last night? Like an abusive husband reminding his wife of all the security she loses without him. Does it really matter though? I am dependent on him for everything right now, what's one more thing... I do need to keep him in a good mood. And I can use it to brush my hair!"

 

Through with the bow, she picked up the golden comb with yellow mother of pearl shards in the design of a chrysanthemum and red rubies settling on the petals like splattered blood. Or red dewdrops. She preferred dewdrops.  Walking over to the mirror, she excitedly began running the comb through her hair, beginning low and working her way to the top. Once finished, she took the comb and swirled her hair into a messy updo. The comb served to keep her hair off her neck and some light wisps curled around her face.Strangely, the color and the kimono's shape made her look more mature. With her hair up like this, she should could almost imagine she was going to a festival or marrying a lord. She almost smiled. 

 

Walking to her breakfast tray, Kagome saw something shining on the bed. 

 

"The cloth," she remembered. 

 

Picking up the cloth she realized what they were: golden tabi socks. She rolled her eyes. Only Naraku would make something so ordinary lavish.  She began to sit down on the bed before jumping back up. Her ass was still bruised. How the hell was she supposed to put on these damn socks? 

"This is probably his damn plan," she glowered. "I have to sit down to put on the socks or choose not to wear them. This floor is chilly! I'm not going to let him get to me."

 

Stalking up to a bare wall, Kagome turned around and leaned her shoulder blades against the cool stone. Bending one of her knees, she crossed her other calf over it and attempted to pull on the sock. She couldn't see. This damn kimono was in the way. Kagome put her foot back down and hitched up the skirts. Leaning back again, she crossed her legs at the knee again and attempted to pull the sock up. 

 

"There!" she said triumphantly. 

 

Switching legs proved more difficult. She had to lean slightly forward to put on the sock this time which meant she lost the stability of the wall, which meant she almost fell several times. She got the sock over her ankle and relented, chest heaving. Standing up straight again, she realized her clothes felt looser. 

 

"Damnit! My obi," she thought throwing her hands up exasperatedly. "A hime would have servants and they would tie the dumb bows. I'm not a hime. Couldn't he just give me a simple yukata?! Nope. Naraku equaled difficult. Nobody in math class would get that equation!"

 

 Stomping a few steps to the mirror, Kagome remembered to walk softly, every stomp sent a jolt of pain up her body. The face in the mirror was scowling back at her as she adjusted the obi. Taking a few deep breathes, she counted to ten and then went back to her breakfast tray. Her breakfast was cold. By nightfall, she better get it together. What was she even going to do today? The red rose on the cover of her novel beamed sunlight up at her. Reading. Maybe she could get some ideas.

 

With Naraku.......

 

He almost moaned when she pulled the hem of the slip over her bruised ass. Moaned? He almost dove through that mirror and bent her lithe body over. There were few things for which he was patient but his little flower must be cultivated carefully. Watching her bathe this morning proved even more erotic as she definitely took her time. The way she trailed her fingers teasingly over her skin made his mouth water. She would definitely be touching him like that.

 

Though he was loathe for her to wear clothes, he had to admit, she looked even better than he expected. The red brought out her cherry lips and dark hair. With her hair up like that, she looked every bit a lady...after a wild night. Truthfully, he preferred that tousled appearance to the expertly controlled, every hair in place meek little hime look. His miko was fiery and she looked every bit of it. She found the comb and seemed pleased. Naraku frowned as he watched her comb out her long hair with it. 

 

"Kagura," he spoke in the wind spirit's mind. "Pick out an ornate hairbrush for Kagome that matches the style of her room. Do NOT disappoint me." 

 

Not waiting for a reply, he cut off the connection. He grinned as the Kagome in Kanna's mirror jumped up from her futon. She had almost sat down. Snickering, he watched her leaning against the wall and struggling to put on the tabi socks. Her determination thrilled him. It was something they shared. It would make it harder to break her, more time to play. She had quickly come up with a solution, too. His woman was more intelligent than her so-called friends gave her credit. Her friends, he scoffed had returned to Edo after searching for all of three days for her. Inuyasha may have searched longer, had he not been so easily distracted by Kikyo. It had been a simple matter to lead the two in the same direction.

 

Shifting his focus back to the mirror, Naraku gazed into her heated indignant glare. Her skin was flushed and her lips were pouting as she rearranged the obi. Perfect. Her quickening blood would more effectively disperse the latest dose of herbal aphrodisiac through her body. It worked so well, he had upped the dose. It was a clever idea he confirmed as he watched her pick at the dosed vegetables but eat the cold rice and drink all the miso soup which the herb had been soaking in. Tonight he would play with her. She would be begging him for release. 

 

"Very soon," Naraku murmured, caressing the mirror. "You, Kagome, will be entirely mine."

 

 

sweet olive = <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osmanthus_fragrans>

tabi socks = <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabi>

yukata = simple dress like what Sango wears when not in battle gear

Edo = the village by the well


	4. You Have To Give A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's attempt at seduction.

**I make no profit from this fanfiction nor do I have any connection to Inuyasha. All writing credits for Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

 

Previously in Chapter 3 - Playing the game

 

Shifting his focus back to the mirror, Naraku gazed into her heated indignant glare. Her skin was flushed and her lips were pouting as she rearranged the obi. Perfect. Her quickening blood would more effectively disperse the latest dose of herbal aphrodisiac through her body. It worked so well, he had upped the dose. It was a clever idea he confirmed as he watched her pick at the dosed vegetables but eat the cold rice and drink all the miso soup which the herb had been soaking in. Tonight he would play with her. She would be begging him for release. 

 

"Very soon," Naraku murmured, caressing the mirror. "You, Kagome, will be entirely mine."

 

**Chapter 4 - You have to give a little**

 

Dinner began at sunset again. This time their feast included seared salmon, rice, arugula salad with pomegranates seeds and chopped walnuts, and honeyed dango. Again, he spared no expense on rare goods, including ingredients which could only be imported in this era. After Kanna moved from the doorway, Naraku paused a few moments to calm himself before entering the room. Kagome's eyes were downcast and unlike every night before, she was already sitting at the low dining table. He came and stood before her.

 

"Come, come, Kagome. I know you're not that easily broken," he demurred, smirking at her.

 

"Who said I was broken?" Kagome snapped, sapphire eyes flashing up at him. "I just didn't want to look at you."

 

Naraku felt his cock twitch as their eyes met.. 

 

"Do I affect you that much?" Naraku posed as he seated himself in his customary seat across from her.

 

"You affect me as much as any person who had been kidnapped and held against their will would be affected by their kidnapper."

 

"Kidnap is such a harsh term. You're my honored guest. I merely escorted you here." he corrected, amusement filtering through his tone.

 

"If I'm a guest, then I can leave."

 

"You will never leave, Kagome. Everywhere you go for the rest of your life, I will be with you. Someday you will look back and realize these days are some of the happiest of your life."

 

Kanna finished laying out the dishes, bowed, and exited the room. 

 

"Itadakimasu" was Kagome's only reply.

 

A silence fell in the room. The only sounds were of Kagome's chopsticks and chewing. Every time she looked up his crimson eyes were on her. She found herself trying to eat even more quietly as if she could escape notice. 

 

"This is going nowhere fast," she thought."I need to distract him with some conversation."

"Is this kimono also by your design?" she asked, tilting her chin down and raising her eyes to his face. 

 

"Of course, I hand-selected every item of clothing you're wearing," he said as he smiled seductively.

 

"You seem to be sparing no expense on me," she mentioned pointedly.

 

"Money is of no consequence," he voiced with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I could provide you countless luxuries for the rest of eternity. We could go anywhere you pleased and live in absolute comfort. No luxury has your empyreal brilliance." 

  
"No luxury can ever match up to the brilliance of the soul. That is what it is to compare the mundane to the sacred." Kagome munched philosophically. "But my soul is no different than any other."

 

"That is where you are absolutely wrong, my love. Your soul was chosen above all others to sanctify and balance one of the most cursed objects in existence. To merely house the Shikon no Tama, your soul must be in complete balance. You not only housed it but are gifted as it's guardian with the power to protect it. Only you hear its call. Only you carry it's brilliance and darkness within."

 

"If I'm so great, why should I want you?" she interposed, raising a brow at him. "I'm not interested in luxuries or power. Why should balance choose darkness?"

 

"I can provide you with everything you've ever dreamed of and more," he ardently declared. "No other could take you to the peaks of passion, love you with such intensity, cherish you as fervently as I will for as long as time remains. You will never have a want I can't fulfill. All that I desire in return is you." 

"Me, as in everything I am for as long as you want?" she queried.

 

"All of you for as long as there is," he corrected. "All your love, all your affection, children born of your body, every murmur from your lips, the sunrise shining on your hair as it drapes across my futon, your eyes looking only at me, your caress, your thoughts, your presence, your passion, your divine essence. All of you. Forever."

"That's asking quite a lot, especially for only getting you in return." she snidely replied.

 

 "I know you're capable of it. I already have your distaste, your hate, your desire. I've felt your curiosity and indignation. You will have me and everything I can offer you. Rather, everything I allow you, which will only grow the more you give yourself to me. Let me show you, Kagome, just exactly what I can give you in return," Naraku suggested moving around the table towards her.

Consciously holding her hands steady, Kagome attempted a distraction and poured herself a thimbleful sake. The strong fermented scent wafted to her nose as she brought the cup to her lips. 

 

"I thought you were forbidden to drink sake," Naraku teased laying his hand on her thigh.

 

"Well, I doubt you'll tell my mother," Kagome quipped as she tipped the cup back and swallowed the fiery liquid. She took a few deep breaths and avoided the eyes of the half-demon who was stroking her thigh. 

 

"I'm going to find out if liquid courage works," she thought desperately. "Kami, I hope so. Here's goes take one of Seduction, the newest psychological thriller starring Kagome Higurashi. Coming soon to theaters near you."

 

Turning her gaze to meet his penetrating crimson eyes, she steeled herself against showing any fear or revulsion. 

 

"I thought you were going to show me," she dared softly, her soft fingers caressing his pale cheek.

Still watching her, he pressed his cheek into her palm like a cat. Then, he turned his face and kissed her palm, licking her heart line. 

  
"Ugh! Why would you do that?" Kagome questioned, the scene in her mind shot to hell. 

 

"Because," Naraku smiled sinisterly. "I love your taste: all false bravado and innocence. I prefer it so much more than honeyed dango or even the blood of my enemies."

 

Leaning over the petite woman, Naraku's smile exhibited his razor-sharp fangs. Falling backward, the jeweled comb securing her hair clattered somewhere behind her causing her dark hair to splay across the stone floor. In the incandescent glow of the evening, her skin seemed pale and delicate, especially juxtaposed with such dark locks. Kagome gasped. Moonlight hit his ruby eyes catching her attention moments before he pounced, arms around her, and pressed thin insistent lips to her open mouth. 

 

"This is your chance!" her mind shouted. "Seem flustered! Respond! Seduction, take two."

 

As his tongue caressed her taste buds, she tentatively licked his svelte appendage. Eyes closed, she slid her hands under the arms caging her and wrapped them around the back of his broad chest. She held nothing back, her tongue gliding and stroking his. Red slits of eyes glancing down at her mistrustfully, the spider hanyou purposely ground his hard length against her core. This was too easy. Who did she think she was fooling? To his surprise lust-glazed blue eyes gazed up at him as she balled her fists in his silk kimono, pressing ever closer to him. 

 

"Why did he have to do that?" she thought mournfully. 

 

The movement he had made had rubbed her just the right way, hardening her clit and whetting her physical appetite. Now all she could think about was him doing it again though she knew she shouldn't be liking it. His mouth was savory like a broth made of portobellos with a touch of berry for sweetness. She was left with that sweetness as he pulled away, his lips finding purchase on her pulse point and collarbone.

 

"You're ready," he murmured as he lifted her up and carried her the few steps to the bed. Laying her down, he knelt between her thighs.

 

"Uh-oh. Maybe this went too far," she thought and that thought was affirmed when he began untying her obi. But instead of taking the kimono completely off, he merely spread the outer layers revealing the short, red slip. 

 

"W-What are you doing?" her voice wavered as her heartbeat increased. 

  
"I must have another taste of you," he hummed, settling his torso further down the bed and nestling his face between her thighs.

"Oh, kami. He doesn't mean..." she was going to hyperventilate. He did. The little voice in her mind was running around screaming, "DO SOMETHING!"

"No, no! Please. Naraku, let me please you," she blurted out.  
Looking up at her, bemused, he slid his body up, his shoulders over her hips. Folding his palms over her womb, he laid his head on his hands. 

 

"You want to please me?" he said laughingly, not believing her in the slightest. "But I was going to reward you."

  
"It is a reward if I want to do it," Kagome replied solemnly. 

 

"Even if he knows," she thought. "I may be able to talk my way out of this..."

  
"Let's see where this goes," he mused. 

Then, aloud he voiced:"Where would you like me, my miko?"

 

"A thousand miles away," she wished in the recesses of her mind.

 

"Remove your hakama and lay on your back," she directed as he stood and she shrugged off the kimono and knelt on the bed. 

 

"Better I do this than he touches me more," she internally repeated. Who was she trying to convince? Absolutely none of this is okay. But she wasn't about to sit here and get molested. She would fight, even if she had to fight dirty, even if she disgusted herself. There were worse things than being disgusted or feeling dirty... like being Naraku's sex slave for eternity and never seeing her family or friends again. 

 

She looked up and her jaw dropped. His skin was like ice in the moonlight, his dark hair the twisting branches of barren winter trees. Completely naked, he was all ethereal stillness and understated power. His eyes were as rich as rubies, the blood of the earth.

 

"Maybe part of his evil is being gorgeous," a traitor in her mind whispered. 

 

Modestly gazing down, she shushed it and shuffled over to make room on the bed. He prowled closer, slinking down onto the silken sheets, and lowering himself to her futon. Half-sitting and half-laying, his upper body was propped by the pillows, creating a vantage point from which to watch her. Carefully, she put one knee over his leg and then the other. The fine hairs covering his legs grazed her inner thighs lighting a fire inside her she was too nervous to recognize. Pointedly avoiding looking at his cock, she stared into those eyes as she sat in seiza with her hands tightly folded in her lap.

 

"I..uh.. I've never done this before. Will you... tell me what feels good?" she asked hesitantly.

 

"Of course, my pure one," he reassured. 

 

It disturbed her that his tone did, in fact, reassure her. She didn't have to be perfect. Finally, she lowered her gaze to his member. It was thick, hard, and nestled in more of that dark fine hair. It wasn't as long as she had thought it would be. She kinda expected to see a 12-inch monster but then she remembered his ability to transform his body and wondered if he could stretch it at will. Maybe this was Onigumo's size? Leaning over him, she ran her fingertips over the dips of his pelvic bones causing him to hiss in pleasure. Eyes quickly checking his face in case she had harmed him, Kagome realized he liked such attention and entwined her fingers in that fine dark hair.

 

"She's such a little tease," he thought appreciatively, gazing at her relaxed yet contemplative expression. 

 

Using her other arm for support Kagome laid between his legs. How had she never noticed how muscular they were? As she moved her lips to the head of his cock she could smell him, that same savory earth scent with notes of bergamot. His hand played with her flowing hair.

 

"Kagome," he began casually, making her pause, lips open, just before touching him. "Try to harm me and I'll punish you thoroughly in front of those little friends of yours."

 

"Hai," she replied shakily.

 

 Thank goodness that wasn't her plan. Pressing her lips to the head, she kissed the tip and then swirled her tongue around it. His musky taste overwhelming her pallete. Closing his eyes, he continued to play with her hair as he made little moans and pants. Putting the entire tip in her mouth she sucked lightly, tasting his precum as it coated the back of her tongue. 

 

"Oh! Deeper," he instructed pressing her head towards him with her finger tips and staring into those bright blue eyes. 

 

"Mmhm," she mouthed releasing her jaw and sliding her lips down towards the base.

 

"Yes! Just like that, " he moaned, straining to keep his hips at only making little twitches instead of thrusting down her throat. " You're such a good girl."

 

The act she was performing combined with his avid praise caused Kagome's cheeks to flush. Was she really doing this? Did she really have her mouth around the most elusive power player in the feudal era? And was he really praising her like the schoolgirl she was? She did. He was. She could feel the pressure of keeping her jaw open and relaxed. She could feel the dark silky hair tickle the tip of her nose every time she took him almost to the base. She could feel his hands in her hair, tugging and rubbing near her scalp. He was moaning like that because of her. In this, she had control. She could do anything, even stop. So she did, watching curiously when his eyes flashed open in irritation. Not willing to test his temper, she kept eye contact as she leaned forward to lap at his tip. She held his open and pleading gaze as she laved the underside of the head, alternating between sucking and flicking it with her tongue. Yuka had said something about guys liking that. His movements were getting more frantic and his sounds increased until he said, "Deep. Take me deep again."

 

Inhaling through her nose on the way up, Kagome cupped her tongue against the head before pressing her lips down until she was almost touching the base. 

 

" Follow it with your hand," he commanded. "Grip me tight."

 

Grasping the base on an upswing, she felt warm saliva drip down her fingers. Her hand began following her mouth, lubricated by a mixture of his precum and her saliva. One of his hands was clutching the bed sheet, while the other's fingers were still enmeshed in her hair, holding her in place. His arm stiffened so she couldn't pull away.

 

"You're going to swallow it," he huskily informed her widening eyes. "Don't think, just take everything I have to give you."

 

"Kami," she prayed as she took one last deep breath. "Don't let me choke."

 

The tension of her sore jaw and anticipation lead Kagome's teeth to barely graze the shaft of his cock, but it was enough. The pleasure of that unintentional action pushed him to his peak. Tightly gripping her raven locks, he frantically thrust into her sweet little mouth, his cock reaching the back of her fleshy throat. Cum was splattering down her throat and quickly filling her mouth. Reflexively, she swallowed, once, twice and then the remainder slid down into her stomach. Only afterward did she register the musky, salt-ridden taste. His fingers gone lax, she pulled back and slowly sucked in a breath. She swallowed again, trying to rid her mouth of the taste. Her stomach felt heavy like a gallon of raw custard was filling it. She sat up and closed her eyes, just breathing for a while and willing the nausea to subside.

 

An effusive smile lit Naraku's typically dark countenance and he directed it to the ceiling. The rest of his limbs relaxed. She was perfect. A vixen lover. He could never let her go -- not that he had any intent to. 

 

Ugh, what did she do? Can't focus on it now. Suffer later. Don't throw up, don't throw up. Just breathe in and out. That's better. 

 

She opened her eyes and he focused on her flushed face, tousled hair and swollen lips. 

 

"Come. Lay on me," he directed.

 

 After she crawled closer, he pulled her legs over his lap, her thigh against his spent dick. Laying her head on his shoulder, Kagome sighed, exhausted.

 

"You are a natural little cocksucker," he laughed. "I knew you would be."

 

His hand skimmed the side of her breast. The other hand was hot and heavy on her hip. Tilting her chin up, he kissed her, tasting his seed on her tongue. Letting it drift back down, Naraku nuzzled his grinning face in her hair.

 

"You did so well," he continued with a leer in his tone. "I'm going to reward you."

 

 

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango>.

 

[https://www.yourchineseastrology.com/palmistry/](https://www.yourchineseastrology.com/palmistry/heart-line-reading.htm)heart-line

 

Hai = Yes, okay, affirmative.

 

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I was writing and rewriting it for a while. A lot has been happening in my life lately and I wrestle with an autoimmune disease called ankylosing spondylitis. As for my reviewers, thank you for your input. I am reading and taking into consideration all comments. Things may not be as they initially appear. I'm fond of plot twists so give the story a chance...you may be surprised.


	5. Take a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome is subjected to Naraku's oral fixation. 
> 
> Author Note:  
> I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this. I hope it holds up to the other chapters. I've been working on it for a long time. A lot has gone on in my life. I moved over 100 miles from where I was living, started a new job in a new industry, and had to deal with all the life stuff on top of that (chores, family, chronic illness, pets, etc.). So please let me know what you think. I read every comment.

Chapter 5 – Take A Little  
I make no profit from this fanfiction nor do I have any connection to Inuyasha. All writing credits for Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi.

Previously in Chapter 4: You Have To Give A Little 

After she crawled closer, he pulled her legs over his lap, her thigh against his spent dick. Laying her head on his shoulder, Kagome sighed, exhausted.

"You are a natural little cocksucker," he laughed. "I knew you would be."

His hand skimmed the side of her breast. The other hand was hot and heavy on her hip. Tilting her chin up, he kissed her, tasting his seed on her tongue. Letting it drift back down, Naraku nuzzled his grinning face in her hair.

"You did so well," he continued with a leer in his tone. "I'm going to reward you."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

A shot of adrenaline raced through Kagome’s system. Her muscles automatically tensed and her breathing paused.

“You didn’t think I would be so selfish as to forgo reciprocating?” Naraku teased, wrapping one of her dark waves around his finger. “I told you, I love the way you taste.”

“Do something, say something,” a low voice in her mind reminded, but nothing was coming to mind. There was no ploy, no plan to escape, nothing she could say to convince him. She’d played her ace but he owned the casino.

“I can’t let this happen,” she thought desperately.

“No, I don’t want you to,” she heard her voice say, thoughts tumbling out her head and through her lips.

He smiled appeasingly and rubbed between her shoulder blades.

“You’ll love it almost as much as I will. When I decide to stop, you’ll be begging me to fill you up,” he murmured, progressively getting closer to her ear.

She hastily leaned up, edging away from him towards the solidarity of the wall and shot him a derisive look.

“I said no. You got what you wanted, now leave me alone."

“What I wanted? Sucking on my cock like it had all the air you needed to breath was your lovely suggestion.”

“You got to…to finish. I even swallowed it. It was enough.”

He sighed.

“It will never be enough, Kagome,” he responded coolly, cold red eyes staring nonchalantly at the ceiling. “I won’t get tired of you or be satisfied with your attempts at sexual placation. I’m a youkai, little miko. I could fuck you all week long and never have to pause to catch my breath. Once things are more settled, I may do just that.”

As he stopped speaking, he turned his head and placidly took her in. Looking down at the sheets, her tense limbs were shaking and her lips were pursed. The fire that was Kagome’s body was building. She was furious. He already thought he owned her, that he could shock her with his words and use her body.

“I should have scratched his eyes out,” she internally berated herself. “I should have broken the saki bottle over his head.”

Once things are more settled, she knew what that meant. Once he had the entire jewel, once he killed all her friends, once he had taken over Nipon. The faces of her traveling companions, villagers she had met along her journey, her family in the future, flashed in her mind. They were all in jeopardy because of him. Threat, he was a threat and he had to be eliminated. She shook from a struggle to keep her power from rising out of her. She had to focus it, direct it.

“Come on,” she thought beseechingly at that burning purity inside her. “I need to use you now more than ever.”

Tiring of her silence, the dark lord reached out and placed his palm on her shoulder. This possessive touch drove Kagome to action. Throwing her full weight on him, she poured purity through her hands and into his chest. The pink light of her power shone beneath his skin before being drawn back, back in those ties that bound her. The silk snapped taut spreading her limbs, as Naraku flipped her onto her back and under him.

“The ties, the ties. No! I forgot,” she mourned internally, tears gathering in her eyes. The well of power at her fingertips had been drained. Even should she be able to summon more energy, the attack would never reach him. 

“You have no idea…” he began, dark hair shading his eyes, his head down.

“…how much you excite me,” he finished, sitting up, a perverse grin lighting his face with a manic sheen.

“Ugh!” was Kagome’s frustrated reply as she thrashed futilely against the taut chords, chest heaving.

"If you want it rough, Kagome," he began. "By all means, attack me. I thrill as much from physical pain as from pleasure. As you'll soon see, they are opposite sides of the same coin."

Frustrated and overwhelmed, Kagome let loose all the venom she had been holding in tonight.   
"Fuck you. The only time someone would willingly touch you would be to attack you, you murderer. You'll never get away with this. Inuyasha will come for me-"

"Inuyasha's busy with Kikyo," Naraku's smile chilled her, the cold gripping her heart. "He and your little friends haven't even been looking for you for the last three days."

His words ghosted that same bone-chilling ice across her heart. Not even looking for her. They spent so much time looking for Naraku and now they weren't looking for the one who had found him. She pictured Miroku's face and then Sango's. They cared for her. They'd never abandon her. The most progress they made looking for Naraku was when going after the same shard. Shards they couldn't see. Shards they could only find with the help of the Shikon Miko. Her...or Kikyo. That must be why they found Kikyo. That had to be it.

"They must have gone to Kikyo for help finding me."

"Maybe the monk and slayer but to Inuyasha you seem interchangeable. I know you're nothing like the corpse. Her ability to even see the shards has been waning, but you're right, they do need a new shard detector. This one is mine."

Cupping her aching breasts with both hands, he massaged the glands on each side and swiped his thumbs over her rigid nipples. She shook her head back and forth and dug her nails into her palms to try and quell the desire swelling within her at his touch. The red slip was hiked up to her hips, just covering her quivering sex. His cock was hard and leaking between them, the moonlight from the window making his pale skin glisten.

"I'll never be yours."

He smiled into her vehement and futile words as he leaned down to take her lips. As soon as his warm skin touched hers, she bit deep into his bottom lip. Laughing a low breathy chuckle he allowed his blood to drip into her mouth and rubbed the head of his cock against her dripping entrance. Her eyes widened.

“No,” she just had time to exhale as he plunged his tongue in her mouth, swirling his blood across her tongue. Its taste was the sickly sweet of poison. It burned her taste buds with acidity before fizzling out on her tongue. His blood was hot as it dripped down her chin. Licking his lips, he slid down towards her hips. Red eyes locked on to hers when he lowered his toned chest to the futon. She whimpered in frustration, squirming ineffectively against the cool sheets and tugging on the silk binding her wrists.

Her face flamed as he slipped his hands beneath her thighs and turned his gaze to her center. The soft breeze of cool air hit her burning core as he flipped the crimson slip over her hips and drew her eyes to his dark head between her thighs. He was staring at her there. Noticing she was breathing harshly, Kagome tried to focus on slowing her breathing. His lithe hands were massaging her spread hips, rolling little circles with his fingertips until he reached her full cheeks. Palming and grasping her ass, he bit lightly into her thigh. When she instinctively raised her hips away from his hands, she gave him the perfect angle to assault her labia with his tongue. 

Kagome gasped as his tongue traipsed along her vaginal entrance, dipping in slightly to coat the tip with her creamy juices. His eyes were closed as he savored the taste of her desire. His moan, bordering on obscene, made her shudder. He slowly dragged it up her vulva pausing before he touched her clitoris. His breath was humid against her clitoris and the anticipation of his touch caused her inner muscles to clench. 

The first touch was light and below her main pleasure point. Expecting a long languorous stroke, her body ached and dripped with moisture when it was denied. He continued teasing her with short laps to the sides of her pleasure peak before rubbing the tip of his svelte tongue just above it. Kagome cried out in shame and frustration, trying to hold in the sobs that would reduce her to a vulnerable shaking mess. The bones in her hands ached from clenching them for an extended time.

"You're exquisite. My good girl tastes so sweet, so pure," he murmured before focusing his tongue on her engorged clit.

Waves of pleasure crashed and broke over Kagome. Part of her felt indescribably empty, hollow. Yet there was this fire consuming her, both a part and apart from her. Filling her and feeding a flame inside her rising ever higher. 

"Please, no," she begged in a breathy whisper.

Ignoring her sensitive clit, Naraku glanced up to find his dark-haired beauty sprawled with a becoming flush on her cheeks and a lust-filled gaze which was not being directed at him. She was gazing at the stars, trying very much to distance herself from him. He frowned. That simply would not do. Extending his tongue he wriggled it inside her, thrusting it along her inner ridges as he tongue-fucked her. 

Kagome's head snapped back in shock at the strange moist appendage penetrating her. All she could decipher was his face was lower but she could feel his large hands tilting her hips up. That had to be...his tongue. She squirmed at the realization, trying to get away. He only continued his assault, thrusting deeper and rubbing behind her clit. Her vaginal muscles contracted around his tongue, squeezing it and sucking it in.

"Hm, deeper," he thought, using his power to lengthen the penetrating appendage. 

His tongue swept around inside her, touching all the secret places she hoped to share one day with the one she loved. Despair and hopelessness began to fill her. What would she have now? A jolt of pleasure hit her, deep and unexpected and a moan escaped her. If her hands had been free, she would have covered her mouth in horror at the sound.

"There it is," he smirked. "The soft indentation indicating a hard to reach but overwhelmingly intense pleasure point." 

He pulled his tongue back and then thrust forward, thickening it at her entrance and reaching the tip to caress her g-spot. Sensually overwhelmed, she mewled, mindlessly thrusting onto his tongue. He continued, moving in accordance with her, alternating the thickness and surface area touched. 

She was lost. A fever born of forced intimacy overtook her body. Sweat formed and chilled on her skin. Muscles taut as a bowstring, she was reaching, reaching for the edge of oblivion, the point at which all would end. When he formed his lips around her clit and suckled, she snapped. 

Screaming into the night, Kagome's pleasure spiraled out of control. She saw no more, thought no more; she merely existed. It did not register with her to turn away when his long form embraced her, covering her body with his own. It did not occur to her whose kiss she melted into or that she was kissing. Her emotional and spiritual exhaustion was so complete she did not notice the shaking of her limbs or steadying of her breath. So if she finally slept or merely laid there all night, trapped in his arms, she could not say.

 

Nipon – an ancient word for Japan


End file.
